


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Lana/Apollo Collection [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Rare Pairings, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana reflecting on her new relationship, previous relationships and a mutual confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Untitled  
>  **Challenge:** Challenge #14: Weekly Quick Fic #5  
>  **Prompt:** Friends falling in love, empathy  
>  **Bonus?** No  
>  **Word Count:** 553  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (one brief appearance of adult language and see warning for content)  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ace Attorney  
>  **Pairings (if any)** Lana/Apollo, previous Jake/Lana, referred to non-con Gant/Lana, referred to unnamed non-con pairings with Apollo  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** references to rape, abuse, survivorship  
>  **Summary:** Lana reflecting on her new relationship, previous relationships and a mutual confession.

After the fallout with Jake when she’d finally gotten out of prison, she didn’t think she’d ever fall in love with a friend again. 

This, though, is different. He might be very young, but this relationship is definitely healthier than the others. Part of that she attributes to the fact that Apollo called her out on bullshit fairly early and didn’t spend so much time holding a grudge about her compulsive lying the way Jake did. He just asked her to try to be more honest next time.

With Jake, the lying had been necessary. She’d had to protect Ema, she’d had to keep her dealings with Gant a secret. He’d always been suspicious -- she’d known that even before he admitted it during State vs. Skye, where everything had come out. He’d had every right to be suspicious, but even after everything he had a hard time forgiving her for it when she’d actually tried to repair things. Learning to get over the fact that compulsive lying was an unnecessary bad habit now wasn’t easy. 

The other reason was a sort of deeper understanding that they could only have as peers. It had come out only a few days prior. 

 

Apollo had pulled away forcefully from a kiss, “We need to talk first, before we do anything.” 

The urgency in his tone had snapped her to attention and she’d moved away from him and nodded. “Go on.” 

“I... I’m a rape survivor.” She watched him swallow and ball his hands into fists -- it’s a trait she’s grown to recognize as a sign that he’s stressed out, “I didn’t realize it until pretty recently that both of my previous relationships were abusive... I didn’t realize the first one was until the second happened and I had to press charges for my own safety.” 

After that confession, she could tell by the way his left hand shifted to his hair that he felt like he had just opened Pandora’s box. Telling her that was a very brave move; she knows personally how hard it is to talk about things like that. 

In response she had given him a gentle half-smile, “Thank you for being honest with me, Apollo.”

After some time thinking about what else to say, she decided to be honest too, “And, for the record, I’m a survivor, too.” 

She watched his eyes widen at that confession. Instead of going into details she simply said two words: “Gant again.” 

She remembered seeing the understanding dawn on him when that puzzle piece from her past falls into place with the rest. Continuing she said, “We’ll take this one step at a time together, Apollo. We’ll start as slowly as we both need to, okay?” 

He hadn’t answered her right away, but she had reached out her hands to grab his in her own, gently massaging his balled fists until they relaxed, watching his reaction to her touch for any indication that he didn’t like it, as she continued to explain, “No lying and no hiding. Complete honesty. If we need to stop, we say stop and what we’re feeling. I think we can both try do that, do you?” 

He had seemed surprised when she’d gotten both his hands opened and shifted hers around them protectively, but he'd nodded, "I'll try, Lana."


End file.
